ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Donkey Kong (Clash)
Donkey Kong is a starting playable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. He's a big, lovable ape who is known for his sheer power. He enters the Dark Tournament due to a mysterious banana shortage on DK Island, aiming to find out the source. Donkey Kong is very powerful, but surprisingly fast and nimble. A lot of people tend to underestimate him and get their bums handed to them. Donkey Kong's combination of high power and high speed, good grab set-ups and overall flexibility gave him 10th on the Tier List from November 25th. He has very little in the means of defense and is really vulnerable to downward KOs, though. Changes from Brawl to Clash Buff *Level 10 Giant Punch has the knockback of the Level 9 version. Nerf *Level 9 Giant Punch has less knockback. Pros & Cons Donkey Kong is powerful. He does great damage and knockback with his moves and is much better at combos than other heavyweights. Combine this with his Kong Bomber set-ups and Donkey Kong's already good offense from Brawl is quite a site to behold. All that power comes at a price though. Donkey Kong's air game isn't too great aside from his Back and Up Aerials and he has trouble consistently getting in like most heavyweights. Some people would say Donkey Kong is a grappler, but he really isn't. If anything, he plays like Abel from Street Fighter IV. Pros *Very powerful, does a ton of damage and knockback with his moves. *Very fast and agile, with the combo ability to boot, especially considering his weight. *Tied with King K. Rool for the second heaviest character in the game and has a high armor rating; it's hard to KO him quickly. *Outstanding horizontal recovery; some of the best. *Really good at breaking shields. *Great range on his moves. *Lots of great grab options between his cargo and his command grab, the Kong Bomber. *One of the best Clash Attacks in the game, without a doubt. Cons *Air game isn't anything to write home about. *Has problems with projectiles and overall getting in, namely against ranged close characters like Ike and Link. *Size and falling speed mean that combos are problems. *Bad priority on both Final Smashes. *Abysmal vertical recovery; has problems recovering from even weak Meteor Smashes. *Anti-air options aren't too great. Moveset *Note: Donkey Kong has literally only two modified attacks from Brawl; his standard and side specials. Descriptions for the unchanged moves coming when I feel like it. Ground Moves Normals See the note. Smash Attacks See the note. Aerial Moves See the note. Grabs and Throws See the note. Notice a pattern? ... wait a minute. *Air Throw: Donkey Kong smashes his opponent downward using his head. Yeah, he still has the headbutt, but it's now a grab. Has a little more range than most air throws and is a weak Meteor Smash, though. **Damage: 14% Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: Giant Punch Donkey Kong's dangerous staple is back. When you press the Special button, he'll start to spin his arm. If you press the Special button you'll unleash a punching attack. You can use the Control Stick to roll away and keep your charge, and charge it up later. The aerial version puts Donkey Kong in helpless state. This is still a great move. When fully charged, this is a move to be FEARED: It kills around 60% and deals a little more damage. It also starts up quickly, has about 0.081 worth of super armor and has good range. Overall, a truely fearsome attack you need to be ready for at all times. This attack can do 8-26%, depending on how charged it is. Chip damage varies from 1-5%. Side Special Move: Kong Bomber Donkey Kong's new command grab. Donkey Kong makes a grab attempt slightly slower than his normal grab. If someone is grabbed, Donkey Kong performs a jumping power bomb that... actually doesn't have too much knockback, but it does leave opponents on the ground, allowing you to tech chase them. This is basically his mega-monster-move that makes up for his almost unchanged play style. It does great damage and works very well in combos, and with proper prediction you can follow this up with a TON of things. Definitely a move you'll want to watch out for. This attack deals 17%. Up Special Move: Spinning Kong See the note. Down Special Move: Hand Slap See the note. Sound familiar? Clash Attack: Konga Smash *Consumes 1 bar of Donkey Kong's Clash Attack Meter. *Done by hitting 9 points on the Control method you're using (360 motion) You can start from any direction on the stick/pad. When you reach the 9th point, press Special + Attack. Donkey Kong jumps and engulfs his fist in electricity, similar to a move of his from Mario Strikers Charged. He'll then land to cause a powerful, electric-based earthquake. If this is done in the air from at least full jump height, it starts up instantly. The ground version is a bit predictable, but the instant start-up the air version has makes this a very useful move if you can do the motion quickly and consistently. The range extends to almost all of Final Destination, but it can't hit airborne opponents. This attack deals 37%. If blocked, it does 7% chip damage. Final Smash 1: Konga Beat *Requires at least half of his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with Down, Down Forward, Forward + Special + Attack. Donkey Kong gets out a set of barrels and plays music on them, which sends out shockwaves next to him. Yeah. You can mash the buttons to increase the range and damage of this move. This does ridiculous chip and normal damage, starts up fairly slowly but fast enough to stop some laggy stuff, and DK is invulerable for the entire move. Combine all of that and you have an excellent defensive Final Smash here. DK's defensive game is surprisingly good for an offensive character though, which isn't a problem for this Final Smash. The priority up the start-up is lousy though, which kinda stops it from being an anti-air. Still, when you get to land this, oh boy... This attack does 79-111% if you don't mash and and 90-126% if you do. It can do 19-27% in chip if you don't mash and 22-31% if you do. Final Smash 2: Konga Tower *Requires at least half of his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Performed by hitting 17 points on the control method you're using (720 motion) When you reach the 17th point, press + Special + Attack. Donkey Kong will do an unblockable overhead arm smash. If it connects, Donkey Kong will take him and any foes into the sky and Donkey Kong will slam the foe through a massive wall of bananas. Crazy awesome? This is a really good Final Smash as it's one of the few unblockable Final Smashes that can hit multiple opponents. The range is great and it does BIG knockback (instant KO against Jigglypuff and Game & Watch if used at max charge, KOs Mario at 27% at minimum charge) and damage. However, this isn't actually a grab, meaning the priority is nowhere near as much as you'd think so be careful. This attack does 76-104%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was charged. Other Taunts and Victory Poses On-screen appearance In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups Advanced techniques Frame Data Here is the frame data for Donkey Kong's attacks, in progress. Note that Adv. Hit and Adv. Block vary depending on the opponent's Armor rating, so it varies with everyone. The default ratios are the ones against 0.023 characters. CA means Clash Attack, CC means Clash Cancel, FS means Final Smash, SP means Special Moves Costume Colors Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia External links Category: Characters (Clash) Category: Donkey Kong universe